


【银博】于仓库与过去之中（R18）

by HundredSea



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea
Summary: 并不一定众所周知，雄性猫科动物的XX上有倒刺，猫科动物的舌苔也是倒刺那种。这种知识，要开车的话怎么能错过呢你们说对吧~具体不知道怎么说了，反正就还挺黄暴的，量力上车哈。





	【银博】于仓库与过去之中（R18）

疯了，这家伙终于彻底疯了。  
银灰抑制着下身被吞吐的快感想。但自己就真的要任由他这样继续？哪怕现在发生的事情他其实已经幻想已久？

他的盟友有些不可告人的秘密。  
战斗一如既往地完美结束之后，银灰估算着他今天的工作时间，觉得差不多了便有意跟着他，果然，在堆满杂物的物流仓库，他正歪在那个兔子沙发上用发颤的手捏着砂轮试图划开那瓶过大的安瓿装理智顶液。  
说来可笑，他回来以后这个矿石病研究的通天塔、感染者的梦幻岛能发展得如此迅速几乎一半要归功于源石。作为这一切的开始，源石也同样支撑着这个可能最接近终结的人孱弱身体中的脆弱理智。  
但源石毕竟是太过宝贵的资源，他简单粗暴的使用方法也太过令人不安。他的医药公司不久便研发出了专用的理智药剂。似乎是为了防止他使用过多而特意使用了异常牢固的外包装。但他们显然低估了自家BOSS的化学造诣，又高估了他的体力，因此反倒是那个过大的密封玻璃瓶成了最大的障碍。  
第一次拿到这个药剂的时候他还皱着眉念叨：“这种瓶子最开始是用来装死者血液样本的。一般最大容量只到这个的四分之一才对，做的这么大未免也太贪婪了。”  
结果现在，看看他为银灰口交的样子，听听狭小空间内异常清晰的啧啧水声，贪婪的到底是谁？

当然，这不是他的正常状态。  
跟踪他到这里又目睹了他打不开药剂的狼狈后，银灰走过去握住他的双手，想要拿走他手上的东西。“今天可以了，去休息吧。”他已经连续指挥了数场战斗，获得了许多经验记录与钱财报酬；同样是公司的最高管理者，银灰当然理解这种资源无论有多少都不够的感受，但他的盟友在这方面也确实需要节制。  
“不，与那无关。我只是……想保持清醒……”被称为博士的人边说边试图摆脱他继续打开那瓶药剂，却反而因这样慌乱的争抢把东西摔在了地上。他本来因为这场毫无胜算的争抢被带着站起来，现在又因为失去着力点差点摔回去。银灰扶好他，关切地看着，并未着急放开。  
即使不了解他为何就像在逃避些什么似的急切地需要这种药剂，银灰也知道这东西的产量稀少。“对不起，我的本意并非如此。” 但无论如何目的达到了，正因如此银灰才会诚恳地表示歉意。辛辣的味道蔓延在空气中，博士用手扶住了几乎永远隐没在兜帽阴影中的面孔。“需要我送你回去吗？”银灰扶着他胳膊的手握了一下他的手腕，克制至极的亲昵。  
“抱歉……我们大概要打个平手……”银灰这才听出他声音里透出的绝望与疲惫。还在想他为什么要道歉的时候，他抬手掀开了自己的兜帽说道：“或许，这就是你想要的结果也说不定呢？”久未见光的苍白肤色在昏暗的灯光下更显得那充满敌意的神情病态十足。  
“呵呵，”他笑了两声，双臂勾住银灰的脖子，尽管笑声像冰凌崩裂时一样森冷渗人；但原本俊美的脸却因为完全的失控而显得妖艳热情。银灰只是想伸手抹掉博士脸上的血——大概是刚才手被砂轮划伤然后又沾到了脸上——但他实在应该用手帕的。“你想对我做些什么，我都知道。”博士在他的手蹭过自己的额头后说，然后抬头舔掉了他指尖上自己的血。还特意抻长舌尖在他修剪平滑的指甲与指尖的接缝处打了一圈，暗示着什么再明显不过，气氛瞬间旖旎起来。  
这不奇怪，银灰没怎么掩饰对盟友的那些乱七八糟的心思，以至于他的干员们都像护着地里的菜一样对他严防死守。但他，一向冷处理得像是在纵容的博士本人现在为什么要把这些说出来。然后又为什么要这么慢地跪下；为什么要让鼻尖从他身体的中线一路轻轻划过，留下若有若无的触感；还坚持只用牙齿和舌头纠斗了半天解开他的皮带和裤链，让自己在这段时间里硬了起来；接下来又连着他的内裤一起舔舐，把那越拱越高的部分全部打湿；连把它从最后那点遮羞布里弄出来都只用嘴，随便它弹出来打在他的脸上；最可恶的是为什么那么舒服……  
银灰很希望“除了战斗之外万能的”博士能停下嘴上的事情来回答一下他这些问题。不过至少他知道为什么自己的盟友那么需要那个理智药剂了。他带来的快感，滴水似的一下下侵蚀着银灰的意志，每次都是一样间隔之后一样的不轻不重的舔过，倒让人逐渐习惯，觉得似乎理应如此，然后该得寸进尺。银灰的手却已经抚上他柔软的头发，尾巴却不安地甩动，碍于自身的种族特征迟迟没能下定决心。  
跪在他身前的博士却大方地张嘴开始吞吐他粗长的性器，毫不在意地把自己咽喉的温暖、湿润与柔软拱手送出。他把它吞入最深处，好像柱身上那些硬质的小倒刺并不存在；眉目埋在高大的近卫胯下，鼻息拂得银灰腿根发痒；连硬物后面的沉重囊袋都被轻巧地拨弄着，都给深喉的舒适加上了点撩人情趣。  
即使已经咬着自己的尾巴，银灰脑子里还是不自觉地出现他那双白净、修长，惯常摆弄纸笔、键盘和实验仪器的手托着他涨硬的睾丸轻抚的样子，光这情景就快要让他把持不住；何况博士扼制自己咳嗽或干呕时条件反射下收缩的咽部会挤压着蹭过他的柱身和顶端，还有舌头也在吞吐的间隙在极有限的空间内卷动，都是性交不能带来的快感。他这么擅长这种事的吗……  
就是那么一丝尚存的理智被银灰抓住又把他们都拽了上来。“够了。”他捏住博士的下巴强迫他张开嘴放开他，然后拎着领子把人拽了起来，“你到底想干什么？”  
“想你肏我。” 银灰闭眼深吸了一口气，尽量不去想他象征性地偏过头从嘴里拿出来又掸走的那根是什么东西，“怎么，不愿意？”  
但他挑眉的笑容还印在自己的眼前。慢慢呼气、睁开眼睛，他脸上的张狂的表情已经消失了，取而代之的是冷冰冰的审视，似乎代表着失望。这张脸他曾经可以看上个把小时而不觉得时间流逝，也曾经在担忧中以信念不断描绘，最近则无时不在晦暗的阴影中猜测校准，现在倒终于和脑海里的某一幅画面重合了起来，也让他今夜无法再推开这个已经全无自知的男人。  
银灰本来以为，再次见面的时候博士会以这样冷酷的表情无言地谴责他，毕竟他曾经那样热切地向他许下那么多承诺。可实际上，博士礼貌性地道着歉，带着无懈可击的微笑解释过自己的失忆，重新确认了他们之间的盟友关系。实际上他并不感到抱歉，因为没有任何人需要或有办法为此负责，就好像他只是因为天灾预警而不得不推迟会议。就这样，他连一个感到悔恨的机会都没有给银灰。  
原本拽着他领子的手抬起便扶到了他的颈后把他按向自己。被整合运动冻了那么久，他的腰更细了，一只手臂就能完全揽过。银灰抱着博士同他接吻，仔细而用力地舔过他口中每一个角落，试图在他口中充斥的自己的气息和丝丝缕缕的血腥味里寻找他熟悉的冷淡与温柔。  
乘人之危？并不，告诉一个失忆症患者说他们离这些之有一步之遥才是乘人之危。这大约是介乎顺水推舟和同舟共济之间吧。有一种爱是将他奉若神明，受万人敬仰但无人可以亵渎，只要看着他就一切都值得；还有一种是将他据为己有，好像世界上只剩他们两个人，理应完全相互拥有再一同体会一切。银灰本以为自己是后面那种，但他这才发现自己与其他那些干员的区别并没有那么大。  
即便他有些下流想法，现在看来也无不是些甜腻宠爱。在高级酒店，有钢琴的房间为他演奏什么乐曲才能让他坐到钢琴上任自己弹奏；在他的办公室，要是他高潮时不小心捏皱了那些珍贵到无法用金钱衡量价值的书籍会作何反应；在谢拉格银灰自己的卧室，那面冰冷、永不污损的镜子前他肯定会因为羞怯和寒冷紧紧抱住自己……而这些梦幻泡影都比不上他独自抵抗的狼狈放浪。  
那么至少不要推开他了吧，别再留他一个人面对这些。同样的面孔却全无原本令他着迷的清冷。博士急切地回应着银灰，用自己的口舌唇齿同试图为这场性事带来点温情的伴侣缠斗，全不理会自己愈发紊乱的急促呼吸和从嘴边溢出打湿了下巴的口水。  
“哼哼……”他们之间的距离过近了，这阵轻蔑得逞的嗤笑就像是银灰自己发出来的。这仍然无法令他感到满足，博士搂着银灰的脖子、绊开他的脚步向后倒去，即使银灰立刻抱紧他转身，结果也无非是二人一起侧摔在那个巨大的兔子懒人椅上。  
银灰已经打定主意便没再给博士机会，趁他没再动作时小心将他背向自己制服在了身下。一手卡着他的脖子一手掀起他的外套，解开腰带，拽下裤子露出了那段从肋下收束下去、堪比女孩的细腰与其下连接的让他作为男性也十分具有吸引力的窄小臀部。他也是第一次看到博士的身体，把手覆上去能摸到他笔直的脊柱、绷紧的肌肉和干燥的皮肤。那个一直全身严防死守到虚无缥缈的人这才实在、丰满起来，刚才被他逼出来、又暂且压抑的本能开始蠢蠢欲动。  
即便如此，银灰也并不想让他受伤，他欺身压过去，用手指蘸了些他嘴边的口水探进了他下身狭小的入口。里面的炙热柔软又让他下身一紧，耐着性子钻探、扩张，试图找到对他而言最致命的那点。可直到加到三根手指，他除了勾引意味明显、拖着长音的呻吟喘息也没什么特别的反应。受不了他引诱的声音，以现在的情况而言是否找到他的敏感点也确实并非要害攸关。银灰便贴近他的身体进入了那处密道。  
“哈啊……”他的本意是尽快解决事态等他恢复神智。但这家伙偏偏不安生到了极致，且不说一声声绵软悠长的浪叫就像他们正躺在云端或海浪里欢爱；他还嫌不爽快似的撅着腰臀往银灰身上凑。菲林族是天生的猎手，这无人质疑；但要说起情人恐怕就有些难言之隐。与男性菲林族的欢爱总是伴随着些疼痛挣扎，似乎对想要与他们爱得完全的人而言爱与痛苦本来就是一体两面。  
某人已经无所顾忌，但银灰既然决意留下便不得不考虑更多，他需要很温柔很小心才能在不弄伤他的情况下处理好这事。为此，他只好用膝盖抵住博士的大腿内侧，让他双腿大张地被压在自己身下。又搂紧博士的腰，明明只要一条手臂就能环住一圈，他却还是能扭过身子来往银灰这边凑，不敢太用力的近卫只好再用另一只手从他腋下拦过他的胸口、握住肩膀来固定他的上半身。  
被一个几乎重出自己一半的男人死死制在身下的滋味并不好受，博士吃疼地吭出声来，带着喘息就很有撒娇的意味。银灰已经排除绝大障碍，便开始向他里面缓缓挺身进入那销魂的甬道。即使经过简单的扩张，里面也还是很紧，他表面的每一处都在被挤压着，所以那些细小的倒钩也被他紧致的肠肉细致包裹。银灰不敢妄动，为了让他舒服只能抵着下方的内壁缓缓碾过深入，而他的湿热软嫩让他想起在维多利亚度过的夏季，对于来自雪域的银灰，那已经是郁热浓稠的空气，包裹住了许多无法排遣的忧心与孤独。对，孤独，即使他们的身体已经负距离接触，却比平时更陌生，他竟会在他身下难耐求欢。而自己又要怎么帮助他见识过的最优秀的头脑恢复理性呢？  
应该说真不愧是他吗？捣起乱来也是一等一的难收拾，银灰是真没想到他都被自己这样压住了还能作妖。要是现在有人突然闯进来，乍一看大概也只以为是银灰自己撑在兔子懒人椅上不知道在干嘛。谁能想到他已经算得上是在和博士搏斗了。刚才他亲爱的盟友差点把他夹得交待出去，而银灰的本能与耐性是真的被消耗殆尽了。他咬上博士的后颈，血的腥味在口腔中蔓延开来，又用粗糙的舌头榨取出更多的甜。环住他腰部的手扣着他屁股的侧边捏了一把，意外的柔软；下身也惩戒似的小幅度地开始耸动，他能感觉到自己分身上的倒钩带着他的肠肉和他一起前后拉扯，似乎是更紧密地结合在了一起。加之他本身的柔软温热，实在是难以言喻的舒爽快感。  
对银灰而言这是食髓知味，对这个状态的博士来说似乎是甘之如饴。“呼……”他叹了口气，适应了这些被对方仔细计量着给予的疼痛。动弹不得便用声音迎合着银灰的动作，又慢慢提高声音和速度以期带起更激烈的节奏。银灰默默地摇了摇头，小心地应允他的要求。如果这就是帮助他的方式……银灰愿意屈从，就和他签下的那份合约一样，何乐而不为呢。  
他终究还是在照顾博士，更加用力、快速，却始终没有失去控制，即使身下的人始终试图让事情往更狂野的方向发展。银灰花了不少的时间才耗尽他的气力，他满是勾引的呻吟渐渐隐没在他们皮肉碰撞的脆响中，而他们交合的地方已经像一潭被搅乱的温热池水一样，会漾出发烫的液体沾湿边缘的地方又顺势流下去。他们挂在大腿或卡在膝间的衣裤有些已经被汗水、淫液甚至混在其中的血迹浸透。  
不得不说，这些斑斑血迹，遍身水痕，确实都超出银灰最大胆的妄想更甚。终于在博士的喘息开始吃力、艰难地扭动着身体试图挣脱他的时候，银灰释放在了他的身体里。他早就放开了他的脖子，观察着他的反应，射过之后银灰本来想等自己的性器回到平静的状态再离开他的身体。看他的情况似乎有所改观，便放开禁锢，温柔地安抚他，想要去亲吻他露出的侧脸上终于阖上的眼睑。  
但只是刚刚碰到他轻颤的睫毛，就让博士挣扎着，就着兔子沙发圆滚滚的形状滑了下去，和银灰拉开了些距离。相比膝盖着地摔在地上，银灰更心疼他后穴里被刮擦的伤痛。想要触碰他、询问他的情况，但看着他斜靠在兔子沙发上缓慢地整理衣服的他，终究没再插手。几十分钟之前他试图为他做些什么，结果他都做了些什么呢……  
博士摇摇晃晃地撑着堆得到处都是的箱子背对着他靠在墙上，银灰也只是沉默地注视着他。直到他试图走动却膝盖一软几乎跪在地上的时候才迅速起身，一步跨把他扶了起来。  
“谢谢。”他是在感谢银灰扶住了他。于是银灰看到了博士眼睛里同往日一样，坦诚到显得目中无人的淡然，就知道他已经恢复了理智。但那本象征着成人之间心照不宣、仿佛无事发生的一瞥在他看来却那么刺眼。他想让他记住这一切，用身体，用他卓绝的脑筋，在他一片空白的记忆里打上一个无法磨灭的印记。便又向前挪了一小步，拉着他的手腕，表明了把博士困在自己与墙壁之间的意思。  
博士对这发展似乎并不意外，只是调整了一下姿势。是啊，这才是他本来的样子，面容完美得像个年轻的神祇，消瘦、清隽又显得格外悲悯，像个圣人。银灰看着他的脸，近乎虔诚地吻上他的额头、眉心和鼻尖。手指摩挲着他的手腕。  
“想做就做吧，我明白我们之前……”博士说话的方式似乎总是有点悲哀，但银灰明白他只是太冷静、太现实。能做到像他一样总是冷静地接受事实的确挺悲哀的。也反而让银灰不愿再听他继续说，用食指按住他张启的唇，把没出口的话挡了回去。然后他亲吻了自己按在他唇上的手指，带着些情爱的湿润缠绵。  
于是博士拉着银灰的手抚上自己的胯下，银灰才发现他不过是微微勃起而已。确实，不知刚才是什么占据着他的身体，他本人显然没能从那场性事里体会到舒适快感。银灰自己又何尝不是。他的盟友已经用自己的危险诱惑了他，现在银灰又被他的失败所打动。  
银灰边放下手去，边解他的衣服边同他接吻，博士都没有拒绝。他的唇舌柔软，慵懒地配合着银灰的挑逗与温存。当他呼吸变得粗重的时候，银灰结束了这个吻，看向他外套、白大褂、衬衫和T恤之下的身体。从他皮下平滑修长、几乎没有一丝脂肪的肌肉线条也可以想象他之前的身材多么标准，现在过度消瘦露出的线条，倒有种精致废墟般的美丽。  
摸上他胸口和腹部枪伤与插管留下的痕迹，银灰才真切地体会到他骨头的硬度和皮肉的强韧。尽管看似孱弱，但他就是难以被摧毁，他的才智和意志都足以保护他的身体或生命，何况还有那么多愿意将生命托付于他的人。  
这次银灰先把他的下身抚弄到硬挺才脱下他们的裤子，随后又揽住博士的腰臀把他托起来抵在墙上。尽管博士自然地把双腿盘到他腰后的动作已经让银灰又抬起头来的分身又碰上了他私密处的皮肤；让他只想埋进盟友的身体里做个痛快，但还是担忧地问道：“很疼吗？”  
“没关系。”博士偏头蹭蹭银灰的额角，从尾巴的摆动幅度看出了对方有多喜欢他这种亲昵的小动作。觉得有点好笑，便又够着亲了亲他头顶厚实的耳朵。银灰身体一顿，也就不再磨蹭，再次小心地把自己推入他的身体里。银灰个子太高，耳朵几乎没被别人碰到过，也就格外敏感，冷不丁被情人亲一下觉得有点刺激。为了掩饰自己的失态他把脸埋到博士的颈窝去舔弄他平直突出的锁骨。  
这点小心思能逃得过博士的观察才怪，不过是他会记在心里而已。何况他自己正承受着近似撕裂的痛楚。不仅刚才银灰就颇为小心，内壁被稍微刮破也并不严重；而他现在更是谨慎到过分，缓慢的推进把并不严重的痛感无限拉长不知尽头，倒让博士全副精力都放在了这处，连那些丝丝缕缕、被填满的充实快感也变得绵延难耐。  
他克制地喘息着，银灰猜想他其实是那种会觉得叫出来难为情的类型，果然如此，便想要给自己一点猜对的奖励。他腾出一只手来揉捏博士平坦胸膛上的小巧乳头，用指腹感受它从娇柔变得饱满。下身也挺进了腿根相碰的地方。博士被他挑逗的气喘吁吁，不知道应该再怎么喘气才能疏解这份上下身体均是酸麻涨热的快感，终于“唔，”地，不太情愿地吭出一声。  
银灰得逞，抱着他的腰把他拉向自己，将秘密的甬道又开拓出一点。他那么冷峻骨感，所有的柔软大概都在体内这般隐秘的深处，而他是现在他身边的这些人里唯一深有体会的一个。想到这里，银灰又咬上他的喉结舔弄吮吸，并没收起舌头上细小的倒刺。他们的身体也贴得更近，博士的分身被夹在他们之间，他被弄得浑身发软，本能地搂紧银灰；反而让对方得以腾出双手去逗弄他两侧的乳头，并轻轻晃动腰身，让分身在他肉穴内缓慢地颤动磨蹭。  
被他刺激多了，博士口中又漏出几声难耐的呻吟。全身敏感的地方和要害都被完全掌控、无从还手的感觉十分异样，他便偏头抿住了银灰毛绒绒的耳朵尖。这办法果然奏效，尽管试图用更加强力的戳弄抵抗头顶的温柔挑逗，但在博士的坚持下，没一会儿高他小半头的近卫还是停下攻势也松开了他的喉咙。只能沿着博士的脖颈舔到他耳侧，以牙还牙地把他薄的透光的耳廓用尖尖的牙齿磨得通红透亮。随后便又稍微调整了一下姿势，他抱着博士转身让他仰躺在旁边一个集装箱上。这样把他的上身放平之后，博士的每一个表情和动作就都逃不过银灰的眼睛。  
博士已经被他折腾得感到全身乏力、腰腹酥麻，被放平反而轻松些，也懒得管他又有什么新玩法。只想照单全收，想着撑到他们都射了了事。银灰看到他形状漂亮的性器前端已经流出清液，觉得也差不多了，便双手卡住他的腰侧向深处戳弄，变换角度之后确实又进的深了一些。他的博士被他弄得发出声音都难又不敢乱动，只能攥紧他握在他腰侧的手腕。加之胸腹不断起伏，挺立的分身也随之摇晃。  
银灰伸手握住他的分身快速套弄，又向前倾身挤压他们臀肉和腿根之间那最后一点空间。博士苍白细长的双腿被迫打开成M型，脸色绯红地大口喘息着，看向侧面的墙壁躲避银灰的审视。这场面已经够色情了，而似乎这次交欢应得一个完美的结局似的，银灰打算再顶一下就射进去时，博士竟然扭动了一下腰身，艰难地说着：“你别。”银灰却笑着地有向那处施力顶了几下，每次都收获了他有着甜美尾音的呻吟。  
“这么深的话，你能怀上我的孩子也说不定。”银灰笑着贴在他耳边说，博士撇过头去，反驳的话都被他顶的说不出来。被整合运动铐起来注射药物、失去意识的时候他都没觉得这么无助，与针头和银灰性器的尺寸差异无关。只是敏感点被捣弄的感觉实在太过私密陌生，酸胀、酥麻，或许还有疼痛，但目前被那种异样的快感遮蔽了。  
这种感觉一阵阵沿着脊柱直冲大脑，他不太确定该怎么应对便干脆随波逐流。把自己交给他就会发生这种不可预测的事情，他从刚才整理衣物时候就料到了。但这不代表他是不能信任的，爱情与情爱，不都是因为信任和不可预料所以才让人着迷么。  
够不到他蓬松的耳朵，博士甚至需要用腿去蹭银灰的侧腰来找点慰藉。银灰现在是很爽没错，他有种感觉，博士感到的震颤、过电般的快感会从身体传导给他。否则为什么他也会蜷起尾巴，坏心眼地握住他的下体堵住他释放的小口呢，而博士正撒娇似的向他求饶。“银…银灰……”终于，银灰在博士扶着他的手，眼光迷离地看向他，叫出他名字的时候松开他，让他们两人同时射了出来。  
“啊……”博士叹了口气，银灰又吻住了他，将这最后的叹息消弭在了他们两个之间，没有散逸在物流仓库干燥、情热的空气里。银灰仍然避免弄伤他的博士，也就没着急出去，而是继续爱抚他的腰臀、大腿；吻遍他面孔、颈部的每一寸皮肤。从他身体里离开的时候，银灰看着自己的精液从他下方被撑开的空洞中流下，克制了一下自己的本能。但还是恶趣味地抹了些他射在自己腹肌上的精液，在他面前舔掉。博士扭过头拒绝去看，银灰便慢悠悠地说道：“味道很浓啊，亲爱的盟友，你都不自慰的吗？以后我帮你？”  
“哼。”已经精疲力尽的博士边系自己的扣子边轻声回应，毫无责备的气势却反而很惹人怜惜。银灰也就不再逗他，在他试图起身时直接把他横抱起来。而这一次博士没再推开他，而是把头靠在了银灰的肩上闭眼睡去。这让银灰又有些想要吻他。  
最终，银灰为他做了清理和包扎才准备离开。那时他都并未完全睡去，疲惫、疼痛、激情的余韵都让他仍然勉力清醒。他们沉默地呆在一处，最终银灰也没再说起那些已经无需言明的的过往。只是又在他额头印上一吻，那些都不重要了，因为他们会拥有未来。他嘴角的弧度或许还表示他将拥有一个平静甜蜜的梦境。  
——————————————————————  
天亮后  
安塞尔：好了，华法琳医生，别再抱着那块带血的纸板了。扔了它吧，它看起来很不卫生。  
博士：咳咳。没错，华法琳。把它给我吧，这个需要当做医疗废物处理。


End file.
